


Donald Na X Gravy [And Other Short Stories]

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [4]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Donald Na loves Gravy, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Love, Magic, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Random Shorts, Romance, Short Stories, Shorts, Sleepovers, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, gravy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Donald Na's favorite place to order food from was, surprisingly, Ttosikki Chicken. But his favorite thing about the place wasn't their actual chicken. No, it was the gravy that came with the chicken.This is a collection of short stories revolving around the cast of Weak Hero. It will mostly contain crack-fics.[Weak Hero Fanfic] [Crack-fic]
Relationships: Kingsley Kwan/Donald Na
Series: Weak Hero [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. Donald Na X Gravy

Donald Na's favorite food wasn't that bread he'd always eat in his office. No, the bakery isn't even where his favorite food was located. His favorite place to order from was Ttosikki Chicken. And his favorite food wasn't even really a food. His favorite thing about Ttosikki Chicken wasn't their signature chicken that which their place was named for, but rather the thing he loved most about the place was their gravy.

Now, you might be thinking: what gravy are you talking about? In the Episode 70 when Ben and Gray ate at that place, there was just a whole damn chicken but no gravy. Well, in this universe that place had gravy and it was the best damn gravy that Donald Na has ever tasted.

Their gravy was amazing. It was as if paradise were a flavor, it would taste exactly like Ttosikki Chicken's gravy. Their gravy didn't go well with just their chicken though, it went well with _everything._ Donald Na would order extra gravy so once he was done with the chicken, he could use the rest for bread or rice or steaks or anything really. Sometimes he'd just straight up drink the gravy by itself.

Then, a nightmare that Donald had became reality. The place that he loved most had been shut down. He fell to his knees and let out a cry of horror. "NO!"

**NOTICE  
1\. NAME: TTOSIKKI CHICKEN  
2\. DETAILS: TEMPORARY SUSPENSION OF BUSINESS ACTIVITIES  
3\. VIOLATION: SERVING ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES TO MINORS**

"La, la, la, la, la!" Ben sang happily as he made his way to Ttosikki Chicken. "I've been waiting for this day…" He looked up form his coupon and stared at the closed restaurant. "Huh? What's this?"

"Seoul Ward's Office closed this place," A strained voice called from the floor.

"Donald Na!?" Ben exclaimed.

"My precious gravy…" Donald sobbed.

"Uh…" Ben was unsure of what to do. If this were a normal person, he'd try to comfort them. But this was no normal person. The person curled up and crying on the floor was _Donald Na,_ head of the Yeongdeungpo Union. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Donald snapped. "I'm not alright! This place has the best gravy! And some fuckers shut it down! I want to know the name of the fucker who did this!"

"It was Jared Sun!" Toby yelled. "That son of a bitch forced me to bring him and his friends here and serve them food and alcohol! He then called the cops on the place!"

"Hey," Donald regained his intimidating composure. "Where is Jared Sun?"

"T-The rooftop of Pass Edu!"

XXX

The door leading to the rooftop was literally knocked off its hinges by a single kick from Donald Na. "Where is Jared Sun?"

"D-Donald Na!?" Jared, who had been planning to escape since Gray had badly beaten Wolf, started backing away.

"YOU!" Donald started to beat the living shit out of Jared. "YOU SHUT DOWN TTOSIKKI CHICKEN! HOW DARE YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Gray!" Ben rushed over to his friend just as he fainted.

As Ben, Gray, Eugene, and Rowan left the rooftop, everyone else watched, too scared to dare to make a move, as Donald Na _murdered_ Jared Sun.

* * *

**This is not meant to be taken seriously. It's a crack-fic.**


	2. Vampire

"Vampires have pale skin, no reflections, fangs, and red glowing eyes," Jake read parts of his e-book out loud to the other four people present. "They also drink blood and avoid sunlight,"

"Why are you mentioning vampires all of a sudden?" Forrest asked.

"Pale skin and red eyes," Jake had a very serious expression on his face. "Donald Na is a vampire,"

"You've seen Donald during the day, _in_ sunlight," Kingsley reminded. "I assure you that he isn't a vampire,"

"He could be a daywalker!" Jake argued. "Since vampires have existed for centuries, they must have eventually evolved to be able to withstand sunlight!"

"He has no fangs," Jimmy pointed out. "His eyes don't glow either,"

"His fangs could be retractable like a cat's claws!" Jake seemed _really_ convinced that their leader was a supernatural creature. "And his eyes could be glowing but we just don't notice it because we don't see him in absolute darkness!"

"What is taking Donald so long to get here?" Kingsley groaned and sent a text.

At that moment, Jake had peered over Kingsley's shoulder to look at the text. He let out a gasp. "See! Donald Na drinks blood! He's a vampire!"

"That's not blood," Kingsley sighed. "It's too thin and transparent,"

"It's watered down blood! That way they could drink it in public and no one would suspect that it's actual blood!" Jake yelled. "I bet he doesn't have a reflection either,"

"Donald has a reflection," Kingsley rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming.

"Oh really?" Jake didn't believe him at all. "Did you follow him to the bathroom?"

"Of course not,"

"Then how would you know!?" Jake accused. "He could be passing by the bathroom mirrors and not have a reflection!"

Donald Na himself entered the room with a cup of the red drink in his hand. "Let's start the meeting,"

Throughout the entire meeting, Jake warily stared at Donald. 

At the end, Donald yawned. "This meeting's over. I'm going to take a nap," With a puff of smoke, he transformed into a bat and flew up to hang from a ceiling light. "Kingsley, turn off the lights on your way out,"

"SEE!" Jake screamed at the other teens. "I TOLD YOU THAT HE'S A VAMPIRE!" He then ran for his life.


	3. Gray's Cat

Ben, Gerard, Alex, Eugene, Rowan, and Teddy were having a sleepover at Gray's house. When they entered, Gray's friends noticed a silver cat with blood red eyes sitting on the couch and staring at the TV. The remote was by his paws and he was flipping through some channels.

"Gray, is that your pet?" Eugene inquired.

"That's Donald Na," Gray answered.

"Why'd you name your cat after the head of the Union?" Alex asked. "I know he looks like him with the light colored fur and red eyes, but I think naming your cat after Donald Na is a bit much,"

Teddy's eyes lit up upon seeing the cat and immediately rushed over to him and started petting his fur. "I think you should name him Pepper,"

"Wouldn't Salt be a more suitable name than Pepper?" Gerard pointed out. "Pepper is usually black and salt is white. The cat's silvery-white,"

"Teddy wants to name him after Dr. Pepper," Rowan explained.

"That's Donald Na," Gray repeated.

"Since he's your cat, I guess we can't force you to change it," Ben picked Donald up. "You're nothing like Donald Na though. You're such a cutie!"

Donald hissed at Ben and scratched his face, causing him to yelp and drop Donald. The cat landed on his feet and walked over to a cushion on the floor that had been turned into a makeshift cat bed. He curled up but didn't sleep, instead opting to glare at Ben.

"I think your cat hates me," Ben said.

Gray passed the first aid kit to Alex who treated Ben's scratches. "He doesn't like being called cute,"

The gang relaxed, had some fun, played some games, chatted, and watched some movies. While they watched movies, Donald had moved to sit on Gray's lap to also watch the films, apparently bored of glaring at Ben.

"Where _did_ you get your cat?" Teddy questioned.

"I was walking home from cram school a few weeks ago and witnessed Donald Na get cursed by a witch and turned into a cat," Gray informed. "Kingsley Kwan requested me to take care of Donald Na while he searched for a way to break the curse,"

"Gray, are you feeling alright?" Eugene stared at him with worry. "It's not like you to come up with these types of crazy stories,"

"Yeah," Gerard agreed. "A witch cursed the actual Donald Na and turned him into a cat?"

"Yes," Gray nodded and pointed to the cat. "That's Donald Na,"

There was a brief silence, the others still not believing that the cat was actually Donald Na. The awkward silence was interrupted by the loud stomach growls.

XXX

"Gray, why are there nine places set up at the table?" Gerard asked once the curry they had all helped to make was done cooking. "There are only seven of us,"

"Kingsley Kwan is coming over," Gray explained. "He found a way to break Donald Na's curse,"

His friends didn't say anything. Gray rarely did anything except studying so they wouldn't discourage him from his fascination with the occult.

There was a knock at the door and Gray opened it. Kingsley Kwan entered, his clothes torn up and stained with blood. His hair was greatly disheveled and his glasses was cracked and askew. He held a thick leather book in his arms. "Donald...I retrieved the witch's spell book," 

"Mrow," Donald walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" Even though Kingsley was from the Union, he looked exhausted and was covered in injuries, which was a cause of concern.

"I'm fine," Kingsley straightened his glasses and fell to his knees. "I just need a moment to catch my breath," Once he was breathing normally again, he opened the book. "Epykes eboda taborca...Pohsotohp eboda kooltuo...Rarniw!"

"Isn't that the spell those little kids used to summon Lucifer in that webcomic?" Rowan whispered to Eugene.

Bright red energy surrounded the cat and when it dissipated, Donald Na was standing there in his human form. "Finally, I'm back to being human!"

Gray's friend stared at the man in shock. "You were actually the cat!?"

"I told you guys," Gray reminded. "He's Donald Na,"

Everyone then gathered for an awkward dinner. Donald, still upset over being insulted by Ben, continued to glare at him. When they all ate the first spoonful of curry, they all gagged and spat it out. It tasted awful.

In the end, they ordered pizza instead.


	4. Vampiric Inquiries

**So this is a sequel to _Vampire._**

It took an entire week for Donald to convince Jake that he was _not_ going to murder him and drink his blood nor was he going to lock Jake up and use him as an unlimited blood supply until his death. For some reason Jake had also came to the conclusion that vampires steal souls but Donald quickly debunked that.

"Wait," Jake asked. "If you don't drink blood, what do you drink?"

"Vampires didn't only evolve to be able to walk during the day," Donald told him. "We also evolved to be able to consume a variety of foods. Human foods taste much better than blood in my opinion,"

"Why don't you talk in an accent like this?" Jake spoke with the traditional Dracula accent portrayed in media.

"Why don't you speak with an American accent?" Donald shot back.

"Because I don't live in America,"

"And I don't live in Transylvania," Donald rolled his eyes, annoyed by Jake's inquiries. "And before you ask, I do not say 'blah, blah, blah.' I have no idea where your humans got that idea from. Neither I nor Lord Dracula have ever said that,"

"Does garlic and a stake to the heart kill you?"

"Garlic won't kill me, I just hate the taste," Donald sighed. "And a stake to the heart will kill anyone. If I stabbed you with a stake to the heart, you'd die too," He mumbled the next part. "I'm resisting the urge to do so since you're a strong member,"

"Can you control people's minds?"

"If I could control people's minds, you would've shut up and stopped asking questions long ago so we could start this meeting," Donald groaned.

"Okay, okay, one last question," Jake said. "It's very important," He held up a book about werewolves.

Donald gave Jake an unamused look, knowing what Jake was going to ask.

"But it's in his name!" Jake argued. " _Wolf_ Keum!"

"Jake, I am not a werewolf," Wolf really wanted the meeting to begin so he could eventually leave. If it were Forrest or Jimmy dragging it out, he would have beaten them up by now. "I'm a hundred percent human,"

"You're mostly human, but you're 0.1953125% werewolf," Donald corrected. "Your Great-Great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather on your dad's side was a werewolf. He and I often hung out together,"

Everyone in the room, including Kingsley, stared at Donald Na with wide eyes. "How old _are_ you!?"

"One hundred eighty," Donald answered casually.

"If I'm part werewolf, then why don't I transform every full moon?" Wolf argued. "My dad and grandpa don't transform either!"

"Your ancestor asked me to seal his werewolf powers so his descendants could live amongst humans," Donald gave in and knew that the meeting wouldn't start today. "As a result, his descendants' werewolf powers were also sealed. Your ancestor was practically a human so he grew old and died together with his beloved,"

"Can you—"

"I am not unlocking your werewolf powers," Donald refused. "Even if I do unlock it, it'll be greatly weakened over years of the werewolf genes being diluted. If anything, you'll inherit a huge craving for meat, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced hearing, and night vision,"

"Since Wolf is a descendant of a werewolf," Forrest finally spoke up. "Are any of us also descendants of monsters?"

"One of your ancestors was a centaur," Donald listed. "Kingsley's the son of a witch. Jimmy's the grandson of a selkie,"

"And me?" Jake was eagerly bouncing in his seat. He could have cool powers and be like an anime protagonist.

"You're..." Donald paused for dramatic suspense. "One hundred percent human,"

"NOOO!" Jake fell to the ground and screamed. "MY DREAMS OF BEING AN ANIME PROTAGONIST HAS SHATTERED!"

 _'And now he won't stop screaming and crying until I cheer him up,'_ Donald groaned once more. "Jake, you can still be an anime protagonist without monster blood. It makes you stand out more,"

Jake's eyes lit up. "YES! I WILL DEFEAT THE DEMON KING AND SAVE THE WORLD!"

_'The Demon King was already defeated and sealed and his half-human son was transformed into a human and stripped of his powers. For some reason the prince doesn't mind not having his demonic powers and enjoys being human. But I don't want Jake to sulk since it'd be more trouble than it's worth,'_

**I wonder who the Demon Prince is...No, it's not Gray.**


	5. The Demon Prince

**Sequel to _Vampiric Inquiries_**

"So where is the Demon King?" Jake asked Donald.

"He's in the Demon Realm," Donald answered. "His son's in the Human Realm, but I think he's still in a coma,"

"If he's in a coma, then we can slay the prince while he's down!" Jake suggested.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Donald warned. "His best friend is a winged basilisk. Also, the prince is a pacifist,"

"Character development arc," Jake said. "I start off as a hero who thinks all demons are evil. When I meet the prince, I learn that there are more than just evil demons and some of them are actually nice, just like humans. Then I befriend the prince and maybe even find roma—"

A large serpent suddenly appeared outside the window, coiled around the building. "STAY AWAY FROM STEPHEN!"

"Hello Gray," Donald greeted calmly. "I heard you've been making a name for yourself,"

"I've been given the nickname White Mamba," He hissed. "But I'm a _basilisk,"_ He glared at Wolf. 

"Wolf, did you piss off the basilisk?" Donald mused.

"It was that bastard Jared Sun's fault!" Wolf claimed. 

"I bashed his face in," Gray said. "He hurt my friends,"

"Holy fuck, you have friends besides the prince?" Donald exclaimed. "That's a shock!"

"Shut up," Gray glared at him, though it wasn't a glare of hate as he had sent to Wolf. Rather, it was a glare of annoyance. "I need to get to cram school. Then I need to get a potion from Mr. and Mrs. Kwan," He then reverted to human form and started heading to Hero Cram School.

"Kingsley, don't be alarmed if the basilisk is talking with your parents," Donald warned. "They've been working on a potion for the past year to wake the prince up,"

"If the Demon Prince is peaceful and I can't get to the Demon Realm, what is my quest supposed to be?" Jake sulked.

"You're in a slice-of-life anime," Donald quickly told him.

"Yes!" Jake cheered. "I'm going to go and meet all kinds of creatures and I'm going to befriend of all them!"

 _'If he speaks like that out in the open, he's definitely going to end up at an asylum,'_ "Kingsley, I'm going to need to ask your dad for help to cast a spell on the mental hospital if Jake is institutionalized for insanity," Donald requested. "I need him to cast a spell that would cause the staff to forget Jake was ever a patient there,"

"I'll speak to my father once I get home," Kingsley nodded.

XXX

The next day, Gray dropped by the Kwan House and spoke with Kingsley's parents. Kingsley was actually surprised and thought that it had all been some kind of dream. But nope, his father was a witch and his mother was a human, meaning he himself was half-witch. That also meant that Wolf was part werewolf, Jimmy was part selkie, Forrest was part centaur, and Jake...oh wait, Jake was still a human. 

But Donald Na was actually a vampire. Yeah, some people, especially the female population, thought he was attractive and compared him to vampires with his pale skin and red eyes, but Kingsley hadn't _actually_ thought that he was a real vampire until a week ago when Donald had transformed into a bat.

Gray received a vial from Mr. Kwan. Gray profusely thanked him and then left.

XXX

Gray quickly ran into Stephen's hospital room. After he had gotten out of his depressed state, he had begun to search for the hospital Stephen had been transferred to and after some months, he had succeeded in locating his best friend. He opened the vial and carefully poured it down Stephen's throat.

Stephen's eyes flew open and he sat up, tearing the medical devices from his body. "What?" He gasped. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Gray hugged him tightly. "It's been an entire year, Stephen!" Gray let his tears openly fall in front of his best friend. "I finally was able to get a potion to wake you up from your coma! The rest of your wounds have healed up already,"

"Since a year passed, are you in high school?" Stephen asked.

"Y-Yeah," Gray smiled. "I've made new friends too,"

"I'd like to meet those friends of yours," Stephen smiled. 

**I really didn't know how to end this short.** ****

**OMAKE  
**

"So..." Alex brought up during a meeting. "Are we going to just ignore the fact that there was a big ass serpent coiled around an office building in Yeouinaru yesterday!?"

"Why were you staring at my ass?" Gray asked. 

" _Your_ ass?" Ben questioned. "Gray, I know your nickname is the White Mamba, but you're not the actual snake that coiled around the building,"

**I don't even know what this MonsterVerse is anymore.**


	6. Donald Na Fan Club

"Hey Mr. Na, there's a horde of people outside the building," Jake said as he stared out the window. "They swarmed the entrance so everyone had to enter through the back,"

"If they weren't made up of girls, I would've beaten them to a pulp," Forrest claimed.

"There a few guys sprinkled in there," Kingsley said. "They're the Donald Na Fan Club,"

"There's _girls_ at Yeo-Il!?" Jimmy exclaimed. "No fair! Yoosun's an all boys school!"

"Yeo-Il is co-ed," Kingsley informed. "Most of the female student population and a few of the male student population are attracted to Donald. Though, I'm not sure how they found this office in Yeouinaru," 

"We rented this place specifically to get away from them," Donald had a _very_ grim expression on his face. "Why won't my fans leave me alone?"

"Uh...Mr. Na?" Jake added. "They're starting to climb the walls,"

"DONALD I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

"LET'S MAKE BABIES!"

Donald became even paler. "Kingsley, we're leaving,"

"Aren't you overreacting?" Wolf asked.

"Those fans out there are _obsessed_ with me!" Donald snapped. "They broke into my house which had _eighteen_ different security systems and several armed guards! They've stolen my clothes and some of my belongings! I rarely go to my actual high school because they are just that crazy!"

The Union members were shocked. They had _never_ seen Donald lose his cool nor had they ever seen him panic. 


	7. Free Time

What does Donald Na do in his free time?

That was the question that the four heads of high schools in the Yeongdeungpo district were wondering. It's the question that they wanted to answer. Yes, Jake Ji, Wolf Keum, Forrest Lee, and Jimmy Bae had united in order to answer the simple but immensely important question of what Donald Na does during his free time.

They had also recruited Kingsley. At first, they were hesitant because he was Donald's right hand man. But Jake casually asked him one day and Kingsley had also grown curious. He was a valuable ally as he knew at what times Donald had free time. With his schedule, they knew when to follow him instead of wasting time when he would be meeting with business partners.

So, they were currently tailing Donald Na on a Saturday. According to Kingsley, he had the entire day free. Donald typically had a single free day each month so they were not going to let this chance slide. 

They first followed Donald Na into a store. He was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans in contrast to his typical designer brands and rings. He grabbed a cart and entered. Not wanting to seem suspicious, they also grabbed a cart and pretended to shop for items.

Donald first went to the toy section, confusing the five teenagers. Donald looked at his phone and at some products, trying to match the items in the store to the ones in a list he had. He tossed a bunch of toys into his cart.

The boys shared a look. "Maybe Donald's hobby is collecting toys? Like how Jake collects anime figurines?" Forrest tried to rationalize.

"He's also buying _girl_ toys," Wolf pointed out.

"It's 20XX," Jake reasoned. "Things are more acceptable now,"

They continued to stalk Donald as he picked out several clothes from the kids' section. He got various sizes and a multitude of designs. 

"Is Donald..." None of the Union boys didn't want to outright accuse him of being such a thing, but what other reasons would he have to buy toys and clothes for kids? "He wouldn't dare do _that,_ right?"

They thought that Donald was... _interested_...in little kids.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys!?" Donald turned around and glared at them. He had known that they were following him the entire time but didn't care enough to say anything until now. "These things are for an orphanage!"

"Oh..."

"Are...are you sure?"

"YES!" 

XXX

"Get in!" Donald ordered after he had loaded the toys and clothes into the trunk of his car. "I want to show you motherfuckers proof that they really are for an orphanage!"

"There are five of us..."

"Kingsley sits in the front and the four of you are in the back!" Donald snapped.

Not wanting to suffer Donald's wrath, they all did so. The car ride was tense and mostly silent except for Donald's angry mutterings. "So, why the fuck were you guys following me like one of my obsessive fangirls?"

Forrest, Jimmy, and Wolf sputtered incomprehensible words in an attempt to come up with a convincing lie. "We wanted to know what you do during your free time," Jake spoke up as he fiddled with the Shanks and Mihawk keychain he had managed to convince Donald to buy for him.

 _"Really,_ now?" Donald's eye twitched. "Have you tried asking?"

"We didn't think you'd answer," Kingsley said.

"And you know why I wouldn't answer?" Donald asked. "Because it's none of your fucking business," He let out a tired sigh. "All of you better be on your best behavior. And no swearing around my little brothers and little sisters. Believe me, Mom will be _pissed_ if she hears that kind of language in her home,"

"Mom?" Wolf questioned. "I thought we were going to an orphanage?"

"I grew up in an orphanage!"

"Oh..." Silence enveloped the car once more.

Meanwhile, Jake was scribbling some stuff in a notepad. _'I'll create my own manga: a supervillain with a soft spot for kids! He'll be kinda like Robin Hood! He'll steal from the rich and donate it to the poor! The heroes will become conflicted when they find out that the rich people he steals from are corrupted and the supervillain is using the money to help the unfortunate!"_

XXX

Donald pulled into the driveway of a large building. "Daniel!" A middle aged woman greeted. She had long sky blue hair tied in a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. "Welcome back,"

_'Daniel?'_

"Hi Mom," Donald's tone was gentle and soft, something completely unlike him. "I bought some toys and clothes for the kids,"

"Daniel, you didn't have to," The woman said. "You worked so hard for your money,"

"It wasn't _that_ hard," Donald chuckled. "Besides, you raised me. It's the least I could do to pay back your kindness,"

"I see that you brought friends," The woman noticed the other boys. "Hello there. My name's Sky Na,"

"Don't be rude," Donald glared at them but kept his tone polite. "Introduce yourselves,"

"Forrest Lee,"

"Jimmy Bae,"

"Wolf Keum,"

"Jake Ji,"

"Kingsley Kwan,"

"Come in, come in," Sky ushered. "I've just finished baking cookies,"

"Cookies!" Jake cheered.

XXX

"Daniel, do you think you can talk to Jay?" Sky requested as they ate some cookies and drank some milk. "He's talking about wanting to hang out with some popular students. I know it's normal to want to be with the popular group, but I'm afraid that he might do something bad to seem cool in their eyes. He's already taken up smoking,"

"Which high school does he go to?" Donald asked.

"Daehyeon High School,"

"Smoking makes me look cool!" A high school freshman aged boy barged into the kitchen. "You won't understand! They'll think I'm cool and let me join their group! You'll never understand what I feel! You're not even my real mom!"

Donald stood up. "Apologize,"

"Daniel, it's fine," Sky tried to ease the tension.

"Why should I apologize when it's the truth!?" Jay snapped.

"In just whose eyes are you trying to seem cool?" Donald demanded. "Right now you're just a spoiled, insufferable brat!"

"Jake Ji!" Jay answered. "He's strong as so charismatic! He's loyal and does pick on others! He is super handsome and he's a great rapper too!"

"Thanks for the compliments!" Jake finally spoke up.

Jay froze. "J-J-J-JAKE JI!?"

"I have a very serious question for you," Jake held up his Two Piece manga. "Who do you think would win: Shanks or Mihawk?"

"Ahem," Donald cleared his throat. "You still owe Mom and apology,"

"But she's not related to me by blood," Jay was still stubborn. "It's true that she's not my real mom,"

"Jake, give him one of those anime speeches," Donald sighed. 

"You're also a fan of Two Piece, right?" Jake received a nod. "Ace, Sabo, and Luffy are all family even though they are not related by blood. Sabo rejected his biological family. Blood doesn't define family. It's the bonds we make with others that do. Your mother obviously loves you,"

Jay teared up and hugged Sky. "I'M SORRY MOM!"

XXX

Throughout the day, the Union boys witnessed an entirely different side to Donald Na. He was patient as he played with the children of the orphanage. He read books, played pretend, sang songs, and even played dress up! Jake also joined in and got along well with the kids. The other four boys awkwardly interacted with the children. They were not allowed to lose their temper or else Donald would kill them.

In the end, to get away and avoid snapping at the kids, the four decided to help cook dinner instead. They hid away in the kitchen and prepped the vegetables. "So does Don—Daniel always come here on his day off?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Sky nodded. "He always helps out here. He's a good kid,"

_'Good kid my ass...'_

**The edited pics are from Instagram @bepo_bestpolarbear**

**I randomly wrote this early in the morning some days ago, so as with this entire fic, don't try to make sense of any of it. This is literally just a collection of random shorts.**


	8. Bring Your Pet to Work Day Part I

"Can we have a bring your pet to work day?" Jake requested.

Donald stared at him. "Jake, if this was your actual legal job then you would be paying taxes with how much money you make. We're not having a bring your pet to work day,"

"But _why?"_ Jake whined.

"You already complain enough with the average meeting length," Donald pointed out. "And you already hate doing Union business,"

"I say we take a vote!" Jake declared. "All in favor of Bring Your Pet to Work Day?"

Donald did not expect everyone to raise their hands up. He felt betrayed when he saw his own second-in-command also raising his hand up. "Kingsley!"

"I like animals," Kingsley simply said.

 _'If I refuse, it might incite a rebellion, since they're all actually agreeing to something,'_ Donald sighed. "Fine. Next month's meeting, you can bring your pets,"

XXX

When Donald arrived to the meeting, he was unfazed by the sight of animals. Forrest Lee had a robin. Donald didn't question it. It was probably some kind of homage to Robin Ha or something. Forrest Lee wasn't a complete asshole and unlike Jimmy Bae and Wolf Keum who beat their subordinates, Forrest Lee actual showed some level of concern for his underlings.

Jake Ji had a red golden retriever and a black doberman. The red retriever was happily licking Jake's face and loved getting pets and attention while the doberman just sat next to them with a bored expression. Donald could've sworn he saw the dog roll his eyes at his owner and brother's behavior.

Jimmy Bae had a grey cat that looked terrified of Jimmy. It was trembling in fear and trying to scramble away, but was held in place by the Yoosun head. "I stole this cat from Eunjang,"

XXX

"GUYS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Teddy burst into the annex room. "SPRITE WAS KIDNAPPED BY JIMMY BAE!"

"WHAT!?" Ben exclaimed, despite not knowing who Sprite was. "JIMMY BAE STOLE YOUR SODA!? THAT BASTARD!"

"Who's Sprite?" Alex asked.

"Sprite's the name of the cat roaming around the school," Rowan informed. "Teddy takes care of him,"

"...Gray, where did you get that knife from?"

"We need to rescue the cat," Gray's expression had become darker than any of them had seen. He wasn't going to stand by and let an innocent animal get hurt. He felt like Stephen would be disappointed in him if he didn't try to save the cat.

XXX

Wolf Keum had a glass bowl with a single goldfish inside. Everyone stared at him, not expecting someone like him to have a _fish_ for a pet. It wasn't even a fighting fish! It was just a simple goldfish. Even Donald Na was surprised. Wolf _really_ wanted to kill everyone in the room for breaking his three second rule.

"Let's introduce our pets," Kingsley suggested.

"This is Robin," Forrest Lee introduced. 

"This lovable creature is Shanks!" Jake happily said. "The boring one is Mihawk. I think Mihawk hangs around Dean too much. He's always so serious,"

"This is Ariel," Wolf mumbled. 

"As in...the mermaid?" Jimmy didn't bother trying to hold in his laughter. "I didn't know the Big Bad Wolf watched Bisney movies!"

"Shut your mouth before I knock all your teeth out!" Wolf growled.

"Donald, where are _your_ pets?" Jake asked.

**Any guesses on what pets Donald has?**


	9. Bring Your Pet to Work Day Part II

"I didn't bring my pets with me," Donald claimed. "Unlike you guys, I want to actually get work done,"

Everyone _glared_ at Donald. Even Jimmy Bae and Forrest Lee had mustered up the courage to glare at their boss. Hell, even _Kingsley_ was glaring at him! "It'd be a different story if you didn't have a pet, but since you do _have_ pets, you _have_ to bring them here!"

Donald had never felt so intimidated in his entire life. "Fine," He stood up and left.

XXX

Donald Na came back. "I have a lot of pets so since you guys are so keen on me introducing them, shut the fuck up and be patient,"

_'Jut how many pets does he have?'_

"First up is Meowmeow and Koff," A striped yellow cat and a scarred black cat entered the room and hopped onto the table. 

_'I've heard those names before,'_ Jake thought.

"Next is Ryan," A large grey wolf entered.

 _'Okay, I know Ryan is a common name, but the name being associated with a wolf feels_ very _familiar,'_ Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Then Hana," A small, white, cute, fluffy dog entered. "And Laverne," A llama/alpaca/I don't remember which one Laverne actually is entered the room with grace. 

_'Wait...is Donald naming his pets after...it_ can't _be...'_

"I also have another cat named Casein Nitrate," A fat yellow cat entered. He had a grumpy expression.

"WEBTOONS!" Jake stood up from his seat and pointed at Donald. "You're naming your pets after Webtoon characters! Meowmeow and Koff are from _My Daughter's a Zombie!_ Ryan's the werewolf from _Super Secret!_ Hana's from _A Good Day to be a Dog!_ Laverne is from _Cursed Princess Club!_ And Casein Nitrate is from _Eleceed!_ "

"And?" Donald asked. "Just because I'm badass doesn't mean I'm not allowed to read Webtoons," 

"..." Jake sat back down. "You have a point..."

"And this is my lion named King," He motioned to the lion with a dark maroon-red mane, grey eyes, and...glasses. "While looking for pets, someone named Isabella081207 suggested a lion or an exotic animal named King. I chose a lion because they're cool,"

"...Are you sure you didn't buy it because it looks like Kingsley?"

"I'll have you know that Kingsley is better than King," Donald looked offended by the comparison. "Kingsley doesn't suffocate me when he lies on top of me,"

The four school heads shared a look. _'He said **when** Kingsley lies on top of him...'_

"A person named lifeisumm suggested I get a panda so..." He pointed his thumb at the giant panda. "That's Po. I enrolled him in kung fu classes," A large serpent slithered in and crawled onto Po's head. "I also have a white mamba with purple eyes named Grey since armiesblinkonce convinced me to get a snake. And finally, my favorite pet of all...Jawbreaker,"

"Jawbreaker's not coming inside," Kingsley told Donald. "I think he's shy. Also, stop playing favorites. You'll make Meowmeow jealous,"

"I thought I was your favorite?" Meowmeow stared up at Donald with wide eyes, though everyone heard his speech as meows.

"Don't be jealous, Meowmeow," He petted his cat. "I love you too," Donald walked over to the entrance and peaked into the hallway. "Come on Jawbreaker, no need to be shy," He said in a soft and gentle voice. "I know you're big and brave. Don't you want to be with everyone else? It's lonely out here in the hallway. Okay, how about I carry you?"

"I bet it's a giraffe," Jake said, causing everyone to look at him. "What? He already has a fucking panda and a lion!"

Donald came back into the room with a giant light-furred red-eyed continental bunny. The bunny had black markings that resembled wings. Jawbreaker actually looked like a bunny version of Donald. "This is Jawbreaker. She's a bit shy," 

"HAHAHA!" Jimmy was howling with laughter and slamming his fist on the table. "You have a bunny! Your favorite animal's a bunny! HAHAHA!"

"Jawbreaker," Donald said. "Jimmy Bae kidnapped a cat and won't let the kitten go,"

All of a sudden, the bunny's tearful eyes became filled with rage. Jawbreaker jumped out of Donald's arms and started attacking Jimmy Bae, causing him to release Sprite. Sprite tearfully ran to hide behind Meowmeow, Koff, and Casein Nitrate. A single powerful kick caused Jimmy to scream in pain.

"MY JAW!" Jimmy cried out. "That fucking rabbit broke my jaw!"

"Well _duh_ ," Donald rolled his eyes. "Her name's Jaw _breaker_. She's very sweet but will break your jaw if you piss her off,"

The door was knocked down. "7Up, we're here to save you!" Ben declared.

"His name's Sprite, not 7Up!" Teddy snapped. Sprite jumped into Teddy's arms and sobbed against his chest. "Sprite! You're okay!"

"Ben Park, feel free to beat up Jimmy as much as you want," Donald said.

"W-What!?" Jimmy stuttered as he tried to fight off the bunny.

"Jimmy Bae, you have crossed the line," Donald pointed out. "The Union doesn't mess with animals!"

XXX

After nearly beating Jimmy to death, the Eunjang boys stopped by the vet to have Sprite checked out just in case Jimmy caused any injuries. "Wait!" Eugene looked around. "Where's Gray!?"

"Maybe he went home?" Rowan shrugged.

"He's having a staring contest with a white mamba," 

"..."

XXX

"Are we just going to ignore the White Mamba having a staring contest with an actual white mamba?" Forrest asked.

"Yes," Donald said as he gently wiped the blood from Jawbreaker's fur. "Kingsley, it's your turn to introduce your pets,"

"I have a lot," Kingsley pointed at the ceiling where a colony of bats were sleeping but for some reason weren't bothered at all by the commotion or the lights. "Their names are Donald II, Donald III, Donald IV, Donald V..." He went on to point at each bat as he listed their names.

**Kingsley also had a komodo dragon named Donald Na Jr.**


	10. Wolf Gets Replaced

"So, Ganghak lost to Eunjang just like Yoosun and Hyeongshin," Donald was not happy at all. "Now, if that were the only problem, I would just have Jake in charge of all three schools. However, he also lost the money and files. So now, we're taking a vote on if my candidate should replace Wolf as head of Ganghak,"

"Your candidate?" Even Kingsley didn't know what Donald was doing.

"Hey New Wolf, come here!" Donald called in the direction of the door.

A large wolf with dark purple fur entered.

"Donald, did you dye Ryan's fur!?" Kingsley exclaimed.

"No, this is naturally purple. Ryan's at summer camp," Donald claimed. "This is a Purplus Maximus Caninus,"

"Ryan's at _summer_ camp?" Kingsley stared at him. "It's not summer yet,"

"Okay, fine," Donald said. "I sent Ryan over to Alistair so he could keep Chompy company while Alistair attends school,"

The Union Boys all were confused as to who the hell Alistair and Chompy were.

"But really, this is actually a naturally purple wolf," Donald petted New Wolf's head. "All in favor of replacing Wolf with New Wolf?"

Everyone agreed except for Kingsley and Wolf.

"Also, the Purplus Maximus Caninus is the only venomous wolf breed," Donald informed. 

"How is a _wolf_ going to do all of the responsibilities as a school head?" Kingsley argued.

"Human will be New Wolf's servant," Donald said.

"...Human?"

"Obviously it'd be confusing if we call them Wolf and New Wolf," Donald pointed out. "So Wolf Keum will be called Human from now on while New Wolf will simply just be called Wolf. Oh right, I need to enroll Wolf into Ganghak,"

"Donald, there's no way the school would let you enroll an animal as a student,"

"You underestimate the power of money,"

New Wolf walked over to Human Keum and bit him.

"Never mind, I'll just let Wolf take Human's place since Human's going to die in a few minutes," Donald shrugged. "I just have to give him a blazer and some glasses and he'll pass off as Human without a problem,"

**Which of Donald's pets (from this chapter and the Bring Your Pets to Work Day chapters) would you want to see the Point of View of?**


	11. The Way of the Househusband

"Donald Na," Jake said during a meeting. "I have a proposition. It will help fund the Union as well as increase your reputation,"

"We're already doing fine with finances, but more money is better than less," Donald told him. "And increasing our image is a good things because _Ganghak_ damaged it," He sent a glare towards Wolf. "But it depends on what this proposition is," _'Jake never actively participates in Union business unless it's the bare minimum of what I want him to do. He's only part of the Union because we helped bring down Manwol and the commission pays for Kenny's medical bills. What is Jake thinking of?'_

Jake slammed a flyer onto the table dramatically. "This!" 

_**The Way of the Househusband Looking for Actors For a Live Action Adaptation!** _

"The Way of the Househusband?" Donald raised a brow. "Actors? Do any of these guys," He motioned to the other school heads. "Look like househusband material?"

"Let me tell you the synopsis," Jake said. "Tatsu, an infamous and feared yakuza boss nicknamed the 'Immortal Dragon,' retires from crime to become a househusband so that he can support his wife, Miku,"

"If the main lead is supposed to be intimidating, I'm sure one of them can be the main lead," Donald said, referring to the other members in the Union. "And if he's a yakuza boss, then everyone else can just be members of the yakuza,"

"Donald, you have to be the main lead," Jake's tone was absolutely serious. "You're the only one who can do it,"

Donald quirked a brow. "Why me specifically?"

"Immortal Tatsu is tall and intimidating," Jake described. 

"I'm not the only tall person in this room," Donald pointed out. 

"He also has lots of tattoos,"

Donald gave him a blank look. "No,"

"PLEASE!" Jake begged. "I really like the manga!"

Someone began to laugh.

 _Kingsley_ was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Forrest asked, though he was slightly unnerved by Kingsley's out of character behavior.

"Donald Na, a _househusband?_ " Kingsley snickered. "Jake, Immortal Tatsu is supposed to be a great cook, right?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "He cooks all meals for him and Miku,"

"Donald sucks at cooking!"

"No I don't!" Donald denied.

"You nearly burnt your house down eighteen times this year when trying to cook," Kingsley gripped his sides as he continued to laugh.. "I banned you from the kitchen and cooked all meals myself. Whenever I'm not able to cook for you, you order delivery,"

"The stove and oven always malfunctions!" Donald snapped. 

"Just admit it, Donald," Kingsley was now rolling on the floor. "You're a terrible cook!"

"Jake, sign me up!" Donald ordered. "I'll prove Kingsley wrong!"

"Also, you'll have to dye your hair black,"

"Bitch, get that shit outta here!" Donald crumpled up the flyer and tossed it into the trash can. "Ain't nobody messing with my hair!" He spent an hour each morning styling it to perfection.

"Are you sure you're not applying because your culinary skills are non-existant?"

"Shut up Kingsley!"

**When I read _The Way of the Househusband,_ the first thought that came to mind was "Is that how Donald Na would act after he's done with the Union?" I saw Tatsu's tattoos...and I thought of Donald...and this one-shot was made.**

**_The Way of the Househusband_ has an actual live action, but I find the manga funnier.**


	12. Jake's Presentation

"Class," The teacher announced. "We have surprise guests that will be observing your presentations today. I know, I know, this came as a shock to me too, but the principal thinks it will foster good relations between schools. These are students from Yeo-Il High School: Donald Na, Kingsley Kwan, and Alistair Rei,"

"What are they going to be presenting on?" Kingsley inquired.

"Their favorite school clubs," The teacher informed. "The first person going will be Jake Ji,"

Jake walked up to the front of the classroom, unfazed by Donald and Kingsley's presence. He began his slide presentation. "Hello, my name is Jake Ji and my favorite school club is the Shipping Club,"

 _'Ships?'_ Both Donald and Kingsley thought. _'I didn't know that Jake was interested in ships,'_

"No, not ships like boats," Jake explained. "Ships as in relationships. For example, Jimmy Bae X Jack Kang," He went to the next slide that had a photo of Jimmy and Jack standing next to each other with several hearts drawn around them. "We think these two would make an amazing couple. The next slide has a video showing you how we conducted our research for one of our other ships,"

"What's the ship you're researching about?" A student asked.

"Donald Na X Kingsley Kwan," Jake smiled innocently and motioned to Donald and Kingsley. "Don't you think these two make a great couple?"

"What?" Donald and Kingsley didn't know what to say and instead let their jaws drop as Jake played the video.

_"Hey what's up everyone, this is Jake Ji and my fellow Shipping Club Alistair Rei," Jake waved to the camera. "Today we're gonna be breaking into—I mean, today we're going to be locating and recording information that supports our ship,"_

_"I've finished picking the lock of Donald's front door," Alistair told him. "Let's go,"_

_The two teens entered and immediately saw the Kingsley Kwan shrine against the wall._

_"Aww, how cute!" Jake cooed. "Donald has Kingsley Kwan shrine! It matches the Donald Na shrine at Kingsley's house!"_

_"Let's snap some pics for your presentation," Alistair proceeded to take several photos._

The video ended. "So these are the information we've compiled to prove our point," Jake continued onto the next slide, showing the photos of Donald and Kingsley when they were younger. "Also, Donald wouldn't really get along well with any other person since Kingsley's his only friend,"

"I have other friends!" Donald claimed, offended.

"Your right hand doesn't count," Alistair smirked.

"Right hand?" Kingsley furrowed his brows and he turned red when he realized the implication. 

"Now, I'll be showing the fanarts that my club has made for Donald X Kingsley," Jake went to the next slide.

There were several photos of the two kissing, laying on top of each other, cuddling, hugging, and...some of them were very steamy. 

Both Donald and Kingsley were blubbering messes by now. They also had severe nosebleeds.

"In conclusion," Jake finished up his presentation. "Those two lovebirds should seriously get a hint and start dating. They both love each other,"

**Did Jake get an A+ for his presentation?**


	13. Drunk Donald

Donald Na was quite an enigma. Nobody knew his past or his family. Everyone in the Union, even the students of Yeo-Il, didn't know any of Donald's friends except Kingsley Kwan. But even Kingsley Kwan didn't know Donald's past prior to his enrollment into Yeo-Il High School.

Jake wanted to know what kind of drunk Donald was. So, he brought a crap load of booze to the Union meeting and before Donald could object, Jimmy, Forrest, and Wolf had already began to drink. Jake himself didn't drink but urged Donald to drink. And eventually, Donald caved in and after a couple cans, he was completely drunk. Only two people were completely sober: Jake and Kingsley. 

"Why, Jake?" Kingsley sighed. "Why did you get everyone drunk?"

"You should join in too!" Jake placed a can into the bespectacled man's hand.

"No," Kingsley placed the can down.

"Hey Jake, shut the fuck up!" Donald yelled, catching everyone's attention. His cheeks were bright red from drunkenness.

"What?" Jake didn't expect Donald to raise his voice. He hadn't even done anything wrong!

"Stop talking to MY Kingsley!" Donald snapped. "He's MINE! Go get your own!"

Jake smirked. "You and Kingsley aren't dating,"

"Fuck off!" Donald shouted. "Kingsley, let's go get a wedding certificate!"

"Wait, what!?" Kingsley asked. "Did you just propose!?"

"We're getting married!" Donald scooped Kingsley up bridal style. 

"Hey!"

"Jake, you're not invited to our wedding!" Donald slammed the door on his way out.

Jake slowly blinked. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not,"

XXX

Donald Na woke up the next morning, naked in bed. Oh, and Kingsley was in his bed too, also naked. "K-K-Kingsley!" Donald stuttered and blushed like a shy schoolboy. 

"We're married now," Kingsley told him and held up the marriage certificate. "It usually takes three weeks for it to be processed, but you bribed the office and had it processed immediately. So now we're married,"

Donald Na thought it was too good to be real. He _really_ wanted it to be real, but it all had to be a dream, right? 

"You're not dreaming," Kingsley said, knowing what Donald was thinking, and pulled him into a kiss.

**I was gonna make Donald a sad drunk, but I didn't want to put a sad chapter into this story. So, instead, we have love drunk Donald.**


	14. Wrong Group Chat

**Donald danced exactly how Tom Holland danced when he did a lip sync battle against Zendaya.**

**Jake Kim is a reference to the character from Lookism.**


	15. Donald the Wingman

Donald Na knew that [Your Name] had a crush on him. It was _very_ obvious. Well, Donald didn't have any feelings for [Your Name], and outright rejected her. But [Your Name] didn't give up and outright asked Kingsley for help to make Donald fall in love with her. Like, Donald was literally standing right next to Kingsley when [Your Name] had asked that.

Kingsley agreed to help her, but Donald had recognized the sadness in his friend's eyes. He realized that Kingsley was in love with [Your Name]. Despite Kingsley's feelings, he genuinely tried to help get Donald to fall for [Your Name].

Of course that didn't work because Donald does not love [Your Name]. Instead, Donald decided to try to get Kingsley and [Your Name] together. His best friend was such a hard worker and deserved to have a love life.

So, Donald took advantage of [Your Name]'s infatuation with him. He asked favors from her such as scouting most romantic hotspots, restaurants with the best meals, places with the best sceneries, fun places to go to, best places in Yeongdeungpo to have a wedding at, and he also sent her to the movie theaters to see which movies were playing and if they were worth watching. He insisted on sending Kingsley together with her.

Donald's plan worked. I mean, of course it worked. He was _Donald Na._ His plans never failed. [Your Name] got over her obsession with Donald and fell in love with Kingsley as planned.


	16. Apparently We're Married

Donald was about to begin the meeting, even though everyone except Jake was present. Time was money and Donald didn't like to waste it. He was about to speak when the door slammed open.

"DONALD NA! KINGSLEY KWAN!" For some reason, Jake Ji was _pissed._ Normally, nobody would talk back to Donald, not even Jake, especially since Jake owed the Union. But something must have angered Jake enough to get him to talk to them in such a disrespectful manner. "YOU ASSHOLES!"

"Jake, what are you upset about _this_ time?" Kingsley knew that many things would upset Jake, including the death of one of his favorite characters.

"You two got married and didn't invite me to the wedding!"

Everyone was silent. Even Donald Na's normal poker face was gone, instead replaced with an expression of shock and confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb!" Jake pointed at them accusingly. "It's all over the Shuttle Patch! You and Kingsley got married last night!"

"I assure you, Jake," Kingsley said. "Donald and I did not have a wedding. We're not even dating. We do not have those types of feelings towards each other. Our relationship is a professional one of a boss and a worker,"

"Not dating? No feelings? Ha!" Jake scoffed. "As if I'll believe that bullshit! Have you _seen_ the photos of you guys online?"

" _What_ photos?" Donald asked with narrowed eyes.

Jake showed them the Insstagram account that was filled with photos of Donald and Kingsley. Some were them just sitting next to each other. Others had one of them laying their heads on the other's lap. There were even some where _Kingsley_ did that wall slam thing that always happened in anime to Donald. Oh, there were a _lot_ of pictures of the couple making out or in some kind of romantic pose. There were also posts of Donald and Kingsley with a child that looked like a combination between the two.

"T-Those photos are fake," Donald claimed. "Look at the dates. They're listed as ten years from the future! And Kingsley and I don't have a kid!"

"But these are real posts," Jake looked down at his phone. "Ah! I bet there's some weird time problem! Yeah, that's it! These posts are from the future! They're real!"

There was a bright light and a four year old boy crashed into the middle of the table. "Owie..." He had platinum blonde hair that was a spiky mess and grey eyes. 

"See!" Jake pointed at the boy. "That's your guys' son from the future! Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Axel Na," The boy answered. "I played with a weird spaceship and then zap-zap!"

"So you came across an alien spaceship," Jake concluded. "You randomly pressed buttons, which is what any child would do,"

"Jake," Forrest pointed out. "That's something _you_ would do,"

"And then you were sent to the past," Jake finished, ignoring Forrest's comment.

"Yep!" Axel beamed.

"Oh my god, how can an innocent little kid like you be related to that _thing?"_ Jake pointed to Donald. "Axel, you have such a bright smile unlike Gloomy McDarkness the Vampire!"

 _'Did this bitch just call me a_ thing?' Donald's eyes narrowed.

"I'm gonna spoil you while you're here!" Jake hugged Axel tightly.

Donald and Kingsley did not miss that mischievous grin on the child's face.


	17. Valentine's Day

It was that time of year again: Valentine's Day.

Ah, yes. Valentine's Day. It was the time of the year where the world is decorated in pink, red and white. Hearts and roses are everywhere. The aroma of chocolate and way too much perfume and cologne was heavy in the air.

Kingsley grabbed the mail and immediately threw the letters addressed to Donald into the trash. They were all love letters from the students at Yeo-Il High School who had somehow gotten their dirty paws on Donald's address. He noticed a couple packages most likely containing chocolate, roses, or teddy bears and threw them into the incinerator.

He made some chocolate pancakes for Donald and banana pancakes for himself. Donald tiredly entered the kitchen and hugged Kingsley from behind. "Let's ditch school today,"

Kingsley smiled and handed a cup of hot chocolate to Donald. "Alright,"

Contrary to popular belief, Donald Na did not drink coffee in the morning. He drank hot cocoa. And the drink he always ordered from coffee shops and cafes were either chocolate milkshakes or chocolate frappes. 

Donald sipped his hot cocoa and sighed. "Ah, delicious. I love the way your homemade hot cocoa tastes,"

"Donald, I literally used instant hot cocoa mix from the store," Kingsley pointed out.

"You definitely know my favorite brand," He nuzzled into the crook of Kingsley's neck.

"I just chose the cheapest one,"

"Kingsley, just shut up and accept the compliment," Donald set his cup down on the table.

"What if I don't want to shut up?" Kingsley placed his hands on the table on both sides of Donald, trapping him. 

"Then I'll just have to _make_ you shut up," Donald smirked and brought Kingsley into a kiss. "So, what do you feel like doing today?" He asked once they separated for air.

"We'll be busy for the the next few hours," Kingsley purred.

"I'm liking today's agenda so far," Donald licked his lips hungrily. 

His gaze was on the stack of chocolate pancakes, not Kingsley.

 _'Did I just get cockblocked by chocolate pancakes?'_ Kingsley pouted.

Donald noticed Kingsley's pout and chuckled. "Relax, Kingsley, and eat your own breakfast. We'll need the energy for the day's activities,"

"Fine," Kingsley sat down and began to eat his banana pancakes. "I hope you like _white chocolate,_ "

Donald smirked. "If you're the one making the _white chocolate,_ I can't resist it,"

**This was originally gonna be a chapter about Yandere Kingsley murdering Donald's fangirls. Well, he probably still did it in this version, just off screen.**


	18. Silver the Cat

**This is not a sequel to Gray's Cat. This is more of an alternate version of Donald being transformed into a cat.**

Gray had brought a cat home. The poor thing was covered in wounds and had been walking in the rain. Gray wasn't heartless to just ignore the cat and took him home. After doing some quick research, he cleaned up the cat and tended to the cat's wounds.

The cat was large and had silvery white fur with blood red eyes that seemed to have intelligence behind them. He stared at Gray for a while before deeming that he wasn't a threat. He curled up on the couch.

"You need a name," Gray said. 

_'It better not be an embarrassing name like Mr. Fluffy,'_ The cat, who was actually Donald Na after being cursed by a witch, thought.

"Silver,"

 _'That's acceptable,'_ Donald agreed. _'This kid doesn't seem to be overly affectionate so I think I'll stay here until Kingsley captures the witch and finds a way to reverse this curse,'_

Gray began to prepare some food for himself and the cat. He set some down in a plate for Donald. At first, Donald was repulsed by the raw meat but decided that because he was currently in a cat's body, it was safer for him to follow a cat diet rather than a human one since some human foods were toxic to cats. Surprisingly, the raw meat tasted delicious to him.

Once they were both done eating, Gray brought Donald up to his room and gave Donald his own pillow to sleep on. He also prepared a cardboard box with shredded newspaper to be used as a litter box.

 _'Fuck,'_ Donald realized. _'If I have to use the bathroom, I'll have to use a litter box,'_ If he could reach the doorknob to the bathroom, he'd use the toilet instead.

If Gray were to ever find out that Silver was actually Donald Na, Donald decided that he'd have to either pay him off or threaten him to keep his mouth shut.

XXX

The next couple days were pretty relaxing for Donald. He mostly spent his days napping, roaming the house, exploring outside, or watching TV. Yeah, he could watch TV as long as he had the remote. I mean, he had the intelligence to understand how it worked and all he had to do was press buttons. Gray wasn't fazed at all by Donald watching TV and just told him to turn it off when he wasn't using it.

Donald enjoyed Gray's pets. They weren't too soft nor were they too rough. To his embarrassment, he actually purred whenever he was petted.

One day, Gray told Donald that he was going to bring some friends over to work on a group project. Donald _hissed_ at Ben Park when he saw the red haired teen enter through the door. _'How_ dare _Ben Park intrude upon my territory!?'_

"I didn't know you had a cat," Ben reached out to pet him.

Donald scratched at Ben's hand and drew blood. _"I don't like you!"_

"That's Silver," Gray introduced his pet. "I found him injured and in the rain,"

Teddy gently reached out and scratched Donald behind his ears, earning a meow of approval. _'This blondie has the scent of two kittens on him. He's a cat owner so he knows how to treat cats,'_

"By the way, apparently Donald Na is missing," Ben brought up. "He hasn't been seen _anywhere_ in Yeongdeungpo, not even at Yeo-Il High School,"

Donald walked over to Ben and started swiping and him. _"Get out! Go away! This is my house!"_

"Silver, don't attack Ben," Gray picked Donald up and placed him on his lap. He petted him to calm him down.

 _"I don't want him in my house,"_ It was technically Gray's house, but as a cat owner, Gray should know that everything actually belonged to the cat.

XXX

Throughout the entire time the Eungang were at Gray's house, Donald glared at Ben. If Ben came within scratching range, Donald would swipe his claws at him. When Gray got up to use the bathroom, Donald tried to jump at Ben's face and gouge his eyes out, only for Teddy to quickly calm him down with some pets.

"Maybe I should bring my kittens, Co and Sprite, here to meet Silver," Teddy pondered out loud.

 _"Normally I would hate having to babysit someone else's pets since I don't know you or them that well,"_ Donald responded although it was heard by the humans as meows. _"But since there's not much for me to do while I'm a cat_ _, I'll be fine with it,"_

Donald decided to take a cat nap. Ben thought this would be a good time to try to get Silver to grow comfortable around him and tried to pet him...only for Donald to immediately awaken and attack Ben.

 _"Bitch, get your fucking hands off of me!"_ Donald hissed.

"Cats usually like me," Ben whined.

 _"I honestly find that very hard to believe,"_ Donald growled. _"You're more of an energetic golden retriever like Jake,"_

There was a rapping at the door, which sounded like a cat scratching. Gray opened the door and a cat with maroonish-red fur and grey eyes entered. He walked over to Donald and meowed. _"I located the witch that cursed you but...she cursed me too,"_

 _"I can see that,"_ Donald nuzzled against Kingsley. _"Let's wait and hopefully this spell wears off,"_

"Hey Gray, your cat has a boyfriend now," Ben said.

 _"SHUT UP!"_ Silver scratched at Ben's face.

**So in this version, Kingsley's now also a cat and he's named Red.**


	19. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

I didn't want to get involved in all the fighting that was happening amongst the schools in Yeongdeungpo. I was a changed man, okay? I was no longer the violent person who constantly fought and bullied others. I was going to focus on studying.

Well, that was the plan when I transferred into a prestigious school. My grades were _barely_ qualified for my enrollment.

My whole plan was thrown out the window when I accidentally bumped into someone on my way to the exit when the final bell rang. I had apologized profusely, but apparently that wasn't enough for whoever I bumped into. When the first punch was thrown, I easily dodged and sighed. This guy wasn't going to back down. So, I fought back. The guy I was up against was actually quite strong, but I was stronger and after a couple blows, I had won.

I didn't want to apologize to the guy. He had an aura of superiority and intimidation to him. He was probably a bully who got whatever he wanted. The guy's friend helped him back up. Fortunately, I had broken his arm and not his leg so he was able to walk, although he was probably in a lot of pain.

I then noticed the shocked expressions in the crowd around us. Everyone couldn't believe the outcome. Who exactly was this guy? Was he supposed to be some kind of big shot?

"Look," I told the guy I had beaten up. "I didn't want to fight you. I said I was sorry for bumping into you. I didn't want to fight you, but you threw the first punch. Your wounds are your own fault,"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"This is _literally_ my first day here," I answered flatly. "Look, I'm just gonna go now. I have some studying to do," I then quickly left before any more trouble could occur.

XXX

Once I got home, I tended to my wounds. Man, that guy was really strong. I think he broke, or at least fractured, some of my ribs. If I was still a bully, I would've surely recruited that guy as one of my minions. But as I said, I was a changed man. 

While resting, I decided to scroll through Naver. I eventually came across something that was really popular. It was called the _Shuttle Patch Rankings._ I was curious so I clicked it.

To my shock, I was Rank 1. The guy who I had fought earlier was now Rank 2. 

I quickly read through the forums to see exactly how famous this guy. Apparently this guy had never lost a single battle...not until he lost to me. He had been known as someone undefeatable.

I was the first person to ever defeat Donald Na.

I didn't want to be Rank 1! There were probably going to be a lot of challengers trying to defeat me now and claim that my win against Donald Na was a fluke! I didn't want to deal with any more fighting! I just wanted to study and get into a good university!

This wasn't supposed to fucking happen! 


End file.
